disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Wasabi Forever/@comment-5707076-20140210223400
First of all, here´s the link to whoever hasn´t still watched it: http://played.to/vptx3e4h36tf. Second hi again but i´ve had trouble with my laptop so i couldn´t chat with anybody. And third but not least, i want to say that i TOTALLY LOVED the kiss , we had to wait three seasons to see it but kick prevails but it´s really sad that when they finally kiss it´s all over and kick is going to be separated and well as all kick fans i think it amazing that kick prevails but in my opinion i though it was going to be a bit more special or it would last more and well the last thing is that i´m really sad,not because kick is over (well ya but not that) is because Olivia Holt is leaving kickin´ it and it won´t be the same without her i´m a hundred percent sure, and that first Eddie (Alex Christian Jones) left , now Kim (Olivia Holt) , who will leave next,Jack(Leo) or who? I don´t think that it will be Leo because he´s a karate black belt and makes the show more real but even , why does disney makes us love something to take it back? , i mean first "Wizards of Waverly Place" after " Good luck Charlie", that, i´ve read that it´s going to be over, now "Kickin´ it" because i´m sure that is going to lose a lot of viewers because of the Leolivia fans..... what will be next, the end of the show? or change all the characters....? Well, I am a real Kick shiper and i want to say that i´ll keep watching the show, but it won´t be the same without Olivia because she was a really important part of the show.But well,from here if any of the Disney Channel productors or any person of the cast of Kickin´ it is reading this, I just want to say Thank you very much for this three years of entertainment with this amazing show, congratulations for it I totally love it and i hope that Kickin´ it goes on but i just want you to know that it won´t be the same without those persons that made the show posible, because the show it´s not just a good argument and everybody acting,and working....When everybody is doing the show it means that everybody it´s making their best and each of them are apporting a really important thing to the show, even if not everybody gets the recognition that they deserve if someone changes a part of it even if it´s a really small thing, it can make change everything.So thank you to everybody that made posible Kickin´ it because yes one day it will end but everybody will remember the show in their heart because you left a mark there, because at least in my case, that show meant a lot to me and it will mean, (even without Olivia Holt because her character was my favourite between some other more) it´ll mean till the end or until i get so old that i won´t remember it or till i´m death because i´m going to share it with all my future generation because the good shows never ends even if it looks like they do.